


Interlude- Life After Angral

by Anchanted_One



Series: The Knight's Song [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deal With It, Depression, Don’t copy to another site, Fighting the Dark Side, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanted_One/pseuds/Anchanted_One
Summary: A hero is affected by the destruction he has seen- destruction which he might have been able to stop if only he'd been a little faster.





	Interlude- Life After Angral

**Kalikori Village, Tython**

**7 ATC**

In the weeks following the defeat of Darth Angral, life returned to normal on Tython.

The nearby Kalikori Village had been very briefly thrown into turmoil when the Harrower-class Dreadnought  _Oppressor_ had appeared out of hyperspace and destroyed the meager outer space defenses in a single pass.

A very quickly mounted bomber strike had destroyed many of the docked cargo vessels that could have been used to evacuate the unfortunate residents of Tython, and word quickly spread-- and no one could find the source-- of how Darth Angral, who owned the Dreadnought, had deployed some super weapon to destroy an agro world called Euphrates or something of the sort. Of how Tython-- and the new base of the Jedi-- was to be the next target.

The Twi'leks of the village began to riot. The unrest was picked up by other civilians living around the settlement, exploring and settling Tython.

In less than an hour Matriarch Amalys herself had despaired and led a mob to the gates of the Jedi Temple, demanding that the Jedi save them, that they prioritize the Twi'leks above everyone else in the evacuation. When they learned that there was very little in the way of transportation remaining, they began to curse and rage at the guards.

First they had aimed stones, then blasters at the guards. Many were injured and several died.

That was when Ranna appeared and berated them, reminding them that it had been the Twi'leks themselves who had come to this world despite direct orders from the Senate telling them not to. How it was their own leaders and their stubborn refusal to find a more suitable home that had put them at risk, again and again, while the Jedi had obeyed the Senate's order to not provide assistance to the settlers.

That the Jedi had finally listened to the settlers' pleas for help, and defended them. They had even armed the settlers-- with blasters that even now fired upon the very Jedi who had helped them. And later, come to completely support the settlement despite pressure from the Senate.

And now when there was trouble again, fingers and blaster fire was pointed liberally on the Jedi. Just like they always did were.

This neither appeased the crowd nor shamed them into submission. They would have torn their former Matriarch apart with their bare hands but for the intervention of the Masters. And the news they bore: That the Jedi had taken care of this threat, and that Angral was defeated.

The name Arro -- known to the pilgrims well, for he was the one who had been most prominent in the efforts to save the Twi'leks from indigenous primitives-- was tied to the victory. Just as suddenly as it had been born, the anger died. The Twi'leks had cheered and Matriarch Amalys- who had taken the title when the young Ranna Tao'ven stepped down citing her youth- proclaimed a miracle, said that her prayers had been answered.

They had each begun to brag of how they had met the young boy before; how he had brought them supplies, medicines, weapons, medicinal herbs and minerals, but most importantly, hope. They had begun a loud celebration even before the bodies of those who had been injured and even killed had been seen to.

The Pilgrims seemed to adopt the attitude that nothing had happened, and the guards, staff and younger Jedi had been deeply displeased by their insensitivity.

Reparations had needed to be made. Nonetheless, peace returned to Tython.

Even in the Village itself, things returned to normal. There was only one difference; there was a new resident in the village.

No one spoke too loudly of how the teenage Jedi Arro, Hero of Tython, had moved in to live with Ranna in her secluded cottage. He would join the villagers in farming, foraging, scouting, reconstruction and other activities from dawn to dusk, and return to Ranna's home after sunset. It was an open secret that the two teens were living as lovers now.

Those who worked with Ranna had talked about how happy she seemed again. That there was barely concealed joy in her steps and her song.

There were other things the villagers spoke of even less at first. Things they began to ignore as they continued. Signs that their resident Hero needed help.

Arro, Hero of Tython, would wake up shrieking from terrible nightmares, his feverish cries heard throughout the village. Ranna did her best to help him, and the nightmares no longer plagued him at night. However, as the days went by, other signs appeared.

The Jedi would have deep circles under his eyes from lack of rest. While working with the others during the day, he would suddenly stop, and his gaze would turn to something far away- something that others could not see. He would descend into hours of silence, barely responding to those around him.

His face began to lose happiness unless Ranna was holding him. The only pleasure was when he practiced his old Lightsaber forms- but with a well balanced staff rather than an actual weapon.

No one spoke of the few times he just began to weep openly without any warning signs, and just stayed there, crouched and fighting his inner demons by himself until someone thought to bring Ranna.

Shortly thereafter, some of the people would notice the cuts on his chest and shoulders. Shallow, numerous, but probably non-threatening. Marks that appeared disturbingly self-inflicted in how jagged they were. He stopped eating much, and within weeks he had started to look like a skeleton.

He suffered from splitting headaches and weakness and dizziness from the lack of rest and food. He began to faint in the fields.

But the Twi'leks said nothing. Did nothing.

All they saw was an invincible hero. Arro could deal with his trauma- he was unbeatable!

It was in the beginning of the fourth month that Ranna could bear it no longer. She had left the village before sunrise, run to the temple as fast as her legs could carry her, and begged the Jedi- Arro's former comrades- to intervene.

Before long, a small procession of Jedi had walked into the village and left with Arro and Ranna in tow.

Many villagers were displeased to hear that their Hero would be leaving them, until Nalen Raloch-- a Pilgrim who had become a Jedi himself-- stepped forward to calm them down.

Nevertheless, some of the Pilgrims were resentful and it would take them years to admit the truth, and Ranna didn't know she'd ever forgive them for it.

Arro Silver- Jedi Knight, Hero of Tython, and living legend- had been struggling with the deep scars he bore from events he had witnessed. Horrors which he blamed himself for not having been able to avert, but which he had no control over. He could not fight alone, he had needed help. 

Psychological wounds run deep, and can quickly destroy the greatest of heroes.

She had moved into the Temple with the Jedi and scarcely left Arro's side during his recovery. She stayed in sight as his former Padawan, Kira, reintroduced and retrained him as a Jedi. She never allowed Arro to pick up anything sharp, and even enlisted help from the loyal TeeSeven who vowed to stay with him in those moments when she couldn't.

He spent the days training, sparring, meditating and writing in his diary- a new habit that he had picked up to cope. In time, he began to heal, a little. And in time, he built a new Lightsaber and would soon be reaccepted into the Jedi ranks. He seemed to have healed and gotten ready to move on. Ranna didn't know what that would mean for them, but she was ecstatic that her love was getting better.

Perhaps soon it would be as if nothing had happened!

But every time she saw the emaciated face and the many many scars on his chest and neck she realized that things might never be the same again.

Had she been wrong in allowing him to spiral so low before seeking help? She would never know. But she knew she'd go to her grave with the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Psychological trauma is real. Please stay safe. Know that no matter how bleak things feel, you are loved, you are valued, and you matter.


End file.
